Weaknesses
by DancesWithFlames
Summary: Bella helps discover an amusing weakness in Edward, and a 'battle of the sexes' ensues. My first and possibly last Twilight fanfic. Please read and review, constructive criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm not a Twilight reader, I've skimmed a few of my sister's books and not liked them (Please don't eat me for that), but this just popped into my head one day, I thought it was cute and typed it up. Please review, tell me to continue or not, etc. I've planned out the whole story pretty much, but if nobody likes it I won't bother. As I said, I don't read them, so I apologize if some facts are off and such. This is set…at some random point in time, before they are married and Bella is human.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters or books or anything. I happily let Stephanie Meyer retain ownership.**

Bella sighed and smiled, eyes closed, when cold, hard hands closed around hers and the bed creaked as another body settled onto it. "Bellllaaaaa…" Edward murmured softly, and she pried her eyelids apart slowly to see him lying beside her.

"Edward." She scooted a bit closer, letting his strong arms encircle her. "Does Charlie know you're here?"

She felt more than saw his nod. "I just caught him leaving. Interesting that he doesn't seem to mind me being here while he's heading out on that week's conference out in Oregon." His voice was curious, as well a contemplative.

"He trusts me." Bella explained with a shrug.

Edward's reply was a dismissive grunt before he changed the subject. "Alice made me send over some new clothes for you, by the way." He chuckled at her resigned sigh. "Don't worry, I made sure it's all things you like. Simply covered in lace and ruffles, but there were a few slinky numbers in there too I believe."

"Oh, you!" She scolded once she figured out he was joking. Edward laughed as she aimed a few playful hits at him, then grabbed for her and they had one of their quick little wrestling matches. Bella remembered some of these with her friends back in Pheonix, and reacted instinctively. Edward had her pinned down by her shoulders, and without thinking her hands flew to his waist and started tickling. She watched as a look of confusion and shock flashed over his face before he gave a strangled cry and fell to the bed, wriggling away from her hands. Bella pulled back in surprise, and Edward fell still.

"What…was…_that?!_" Bella exclaimed, staring at him. Edward turned his head slowly and stared back.

"…I don't know." His words were ponderous, and they looked into each other's eyes for the longest time.

Suddenly Bella thought of something, and with a grin darted her hands toward his sides again. But Edward's stone hands caught her wrists, and he slowly shook his head. When she struggled to break loose, the corner of his mouth quirked upwards in amusement and with deft movements he pulled Bella toward him, not freeing her hands for a moment. Bella wriggled to move closer to his ear.

"Edward, dearest." She whispered, and he stared at her bedroom ceiling, apparently still contemplating what she had done. "Edward, love," she whispered again, and he grunted slightly. Bella peppered soft kisses along his neck and jaw. "Edward darling, you're hurting me." Without thinking, his hands immediately released hers, and before he could react she dropped them to his sides and tickled again. With a short bark of laughter, he tried to stop her hands but couldn't, writhing and twisting away until he fell off the edge of the bed. Knowing it wouldn't have hurt Edward, Bella leaned over and crowed at him, "I knew it! You're ticklish!"

The vampire hauled himself back onto the bed looking a bit disheveled and confused. "Am I? …Yes, I suppose I am." Bella smiled widely but remained silent. "Interesting…nobody's ever tried to tickle me since I was changed." He halted again and stared at her bedspread for a long time. Finally he sighed and leaned back, letting Bella cuddle against him. After a while he looked at her and stroked her hair. "You won't tell anybody?" He murmured.

Bella blinked and pretended to think about that for a moment, before looking back at him and smiling smugly. Edward sighed, "You intend to use this against me, don't you?" When she nodded, he did too, stealthily pulling his arms tighter around her. "Well, that's too bad Bella."

"And why is that?" Bella jutted her chin out stubbornly.

"Because," Edward smiled knowingly, "I can fight back." In one swift movement he trapped her legs under his and, holding her down, tickled her sides mercilessly, the sounds of her shrieking laughter echoing through the empty house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; you know the drill.**

Bella breathed shallowly, straining her ears for a sound, any sound. As she shifted her stiff feet, one hit the bottom of the door and she scowled, not wishing to reveal her hiding place. Edward had said he'd be over that afternoon, and she knew she'd never hear him coming, so she'd been in the same cramped position for an hour, crushed between the door and the wall. Her Edward was a hard person to surprise, she acknowledged bitterly.

Then she heard it, a creak on the stairs. Mentally Bella blessed the old wood, holding her breath. And then, suddenly, he was there, half-obscured by the door and reaching to turn on the light. "Bella?" His beautiful voice nearly lost her the one chance she had, but she scolded herself back to reality and made her move.

Edward heard her coming. She knew he would. She just hoped he wouldn't hear her too soon. In one violent movement, she threw the door closed, the one step she took thumping on the rug as she threw herself forward. Edward began to turn, a bemused smile on his face, a moment before she had jumped to his back. Bella clasped her hands across his chest with a triumphant yell.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward laughed and grabbed her behind the knees to prevent her from falling.

Bella smiled. "I thought you would have guessed by now." He turned his head to look at her, just as she crossed her arms over his chest and tucked her hands under his arms. "Is it more obvious now?" She breathed before tickling furiously.

"Wha- NO!" Edward exclaimed, twisting his body and trying to throw her off, his attempts hampered by his constant care not to hurt her. Bella had no idea how he kept his hands behind her knees, but he did.

Laughing helplessly, Edward tripped over a pair of her shoes and fell to the bed, landing with Bella on top of him, from where she continued her merciless onslaught. At long last he choked out, "Uncle! Uncle! Mercy, pleeeaaase!"

Bella giggled and rolled off of Edward, stretching out on the bed beside him and watching him warily. Edward sighed and turned his head toward her, making her flinch instinctively and shy away, waiting for a return attack.

"Am I that scary?" Edward's tone was slightly amused, and he slid toward her, letting Bella relax in his arms.

"Under these circumstances, yes." She giggled again, and then buried her head against his shoulder. "You know, you're a lot clumsier when you can't stop laughing." Bella mused, breathing in the comforting scent of his cologne.

"Is that good or bad?" Edward replied, and she felt his voice vibrate through his torso.

She tilted her head back up to look at him. "Good. It's nice to have the upper hand for once."

Edward chuckled and stroked her hair softly. "Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"You are so going to regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the other two, but it kind of wrote itself so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zip. Nada.**

Bella sighed as she gathered another pile of clothes from the floor and staggered blindly toward the laundry basket, cursing her room for getting so messy. Dumping that load, she turned slowly to trudge back to the next mountain, this time a collection of worn jeans. As she heaved it into her arms and reached for a shirt dangling from her desk chair, she heard Edward's soft chuckle from the doorway. "Edward! There you are, I've been expecting you for an hour!" Bella exclaimed and craned her neck awkwardly to flash a quick smile at him…but he wasn't there. The doorway and landing were silent and empty, and she frowned in confusion.

Then a hard body crashed into her from behind, knocking the clothes from her grasp and trapping Bella against the wall, her back to the attacker. Bella's heart beat frantically in her chest, trying to think of who it was, how they had got in, what they would do to her…she felt whoever it was lean forward over her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late." Edward murmured in her ear, kissing her cheek swiftly. Bella's taught muscles relaxed until she was shaky with relief; only Edward's body trapping hers against the wall kept her upright.

"Edward." She choked out, "Don't _ever_ do something like that again." He smiled against her neck.

"I hope I won't have to, Bella." He chuckled, grabbing for her hands subtly. "But you see, after that little trick you pulled yesterday, I've decided to teach you a lesson."

It was then that Bella realized her vulnerability: Edward had pulled her hands against her back, crossing her wrists so that her underarms and sides were easily accessible. She felt fabric against her skin, and realized he was _tying_ her arms like that, with one of Charlie's dress ties most likely. "Edward, **don't you dare!**" She yelled, struggling against his grip and of course being unsuccessful. The only answer was that infuriating chuckle as Edward tightened the final knot expertly. Bella scoured her mind for anything, _anything_ she could say to make him release her. "You'll…I'll…Charlie's tie might rip!" She pleaded.

"Don't worry," Edward dropped his hands to her waist. "I chose one he hates." Bella literally screamed when his fingers fluttered against her sides, but quickly clamped her mouth closed, trembling with the effort of remaining still and quiet. "Now, now, Bella," Edward's hands stilled for a moment and he leaned forward to look at her face, "let's have none of that. It's not revenge if you don't laugh." He kissed her cheek again, but Bella just shook her head. She would not, _would not_ give him the satisfaction. "Fine." Edward sounded a bit disappointed. "Do you hate me?" Bella's eyes flew open and she looked at him in astonishment, shaking her head frantically. Edward smiled, "Good. I hope you have that same answer in a little while."

Bella had to clench her jaw again as his fingers ghosted over her ribs. Edward had never tickled her like this before! It was always all-out extreme, but this was thoughtful and determined. He was testing her, working away at her shield with his deft piano-man's fingers. "Come on, Bella." He whispered, and dug his hands under her arms. Bella lost it, shrieking and giggling, fighting her restraints.

"Ed-E-Edward!" Bella gasped, and he hummed a response, busy torturing her. "St-stop!"

"Hm…no, can't do that. Sorry." Edward ran his thumbs down her ribcage, making Bella wriggle spasmodically, but with some difficulty as she was wedged between Edward and the wall.

"Please?" Bella attempted to make herself sound as pathetic as she could, but the word was forced out in a smothered squeak as an icy finger found a sensitive spot in the curve of her back. Noticing her reaction, Edward switched his concentrations toward that area.

"A minute more, love. I've been timing it." Bella briefly wondered how anyone would remember to do that before her legs collapsed under her. Edward shifted a bit to let her settle on the ground, and unfortunately his hands came with her. Hardly able to breath, she grabbed hold of one of his legs and doubled up as he attacked her stomach. "There." Edward laughed as he let her slump to the floor, gasping for breath. "Debt paid. Now, same question."

Bella blinked up at him, carefully keeping her expression blank. Edward's smile faded slowly to be replaced by a concerned frown. "Bella…I…" He broke off as she raised her hand toward him, and took it with a sigh. As she was raised easily from the ground, Bella flashed an evil grin and darted her hand at his side. As Edward gasped and faltered for a second, she pulled him to the ground, landing with her hands on his shoulders.

"Got you." She giggled, and he smiled in relief.

"You did." He leaned up to kiss her quickly, then swept them both to their feet. "Now, Alice wanted me to bring you over around…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the EXTREME delay, everyone! I got a bit bored with the plot, but it's back now! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

Bella hummed a tune to herself as she patiently recollected the spilled clothes from the day before, a half-smile ghosting across her face at the memory. As she plucked a bra from the carpet, she heard his polite cough. Snapping her head up, she scowled at Edward where he sat on her bed. "Are you going to help or just sit there and watch?" She rubbed the crick in her neck while glaring at him.

Edward pouted briefly and got to his feet, gesturing around the room. "How can you say that after all I've done?" He smiled down at her.

Bella followed his gestures to see that the clothes in her arms were the only ones left out of place. She sighed and dropped them in the basket, kicking it away in exasperation. "Was I so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice you?" She folded her legs underneath her, smiling up at him.

"Apparently." He chuckled, sitting back down and running fingers through his bronze hair nonchalantly. Bella remained comfortably on the rug, content to simply look up at Edward for a few moments more. Quirking an eyebrow at her, he kicked off his shoes easily and patted the bed beside him, inviting her up. Bella, however, wasn't looking at him anymore. In fact, she was looking at his feet.

He was wearing plain, dark-colored socks, his pale skin showing slightly between the top of the sock and the hem of his jeans. An idea was brewing in Bella's mind, and she smiled vaguely. _I deserve a chance at retaliation after yesterday…_ it was very helpful that Edward couldn't hear her thoughts, because she was no pro at being subtle. Fingers snapping before her eyes interrupted her train of thought, along with an amused comment, "Earth to Bella, what are you thinking so intently about?"

Bella shrugged, grinned, and leaned forward slightly, as if preparing to stand up. Instead, she wrapped her fingers tightly around Edward's cold ankle and pulled. **Hard**.

Nothing happened. _Of course not, you idiot,_ Bella scolded herself, _he's infinitely stronger than you, under normal circumstances._ And she had forgotten to change those circumstances. She nearly laughed at her own stupidity, but decided not to waste time. She could feel Edward moving, leaning over her. "Bella…?" He was hesitant, as if suspecting what she was doing but hoping he was wrong. Well, he probably wasn't.

Bella couldn't reach the sole of his foot, as it was firmly planted on the floor, so she did the next best thing. She ran her finger lightly down the side of his foot, and Edward froze. She did it again, and he chuckled, trying to pull his foot from her grasp, giving Bella the opportunity she needed.

Her free hand attacked the bottom of his foot, causing him to erupt in peals of laughter above her. He was rolling from side to side on the bed, occasionally reaching down to try and fight back, and failing. Bella pulled at his ankle, and he slid from the edge of the bed to the floor, helpless with laughter.

At first she enjoyed watching him, enjoyed the feeling of power she had, but after a little while she felt a twinge of pity, and released his foot gently. Edward lay still, silent, exhausted. Bella remained crouched nearby, aware that it may be a ruse to get revenge. But the vampire only turned his head to meet her eyes, wearing a resigned smile.

"Couldn't you at least have waited until I told you what I was here for?" His voice was a bit raspy and tired, but he didn't seem angry. Bella giggled and helped him back onto the bed, where they sat quietly for a few moments, enjoying each other's company again.

"…Well? What are you here for, then? Unless you enjoy our little laughter therapy sessions." She leaned against him, almost completely sure that he wasn't going to get revenge right this minute.

Edward cleared his throat. "You've got a birthday coming up, right?" When Bella nodded, he continued. "Well, Alice found out," Here he had to raise his voice to talk over her groan, "and she wants to throw you a party. It won't be all that bad, I made her promise it would be only our family." Bella sighed and nodded. "I'm going to have to ask Jasper and Emmett not to bring alcohol, though who knows if they'll listen."

That statement gave Bella an idea, and Edward felt her tense in his arms, "Hey, hey, don't worry," he murmured soothingly, "I won't let them ruin your party."

Bella forced herself to relax, acting as if she really was worried about that, "They drink much?"

"Too much, actually. They always find some way to distract Carlisle and Esme, and then break out the beer. Normally they don't remember a thing the next day." Edward shook his head in disapproval. Bella quickly distracted him with other topics, such as what she was expected to wear.

The next few hours passed swiftly enough, and eventually Bella was closing the door behind him and listening to his car head down the street. She darted to the phone and started dialing: the party was in two days, and she had a few things to organize before then.

**A.N.: I don't even know if vampires can get drunk…oh well, I've got the story heading somewhere now. Not just repetitions of the same thing anymore! Enjoy!**


End file.
